Aliens:new hive
This article was created by 'YueHatake' and 'Xenosaiyan57'. Please don't edit without the writers' permission. Chapter 1 The intruder known as Mars slipped unheard and unseen into 11's Hive. The xenomorph made his way to the sleeping Queen, who was absentmindley laying her eggs, with no protection at all. Her praetorians were slaughtered by the cunning Mars, and the drones and warriors were ought hunting. The Queen felt an intruder's presence, for she stirred and was awake in seconds. Mars was quick to send his fear-inducing pheremones and she was frightened, her black heart finally feeling what so many of her hosts had felt before dying. Her children only heard their mother's dying scream. 11 and all the females were expected to fight to become a new Queen and mate with the praetorian, Mars. 11 was small for a drone, and Mars expected her to the first to be defeated. Surprisingly, she eliminated five drones and about three warriors. Soon 11 was left with a large warrior, who was determined to be Queen. The two circled each other, daring each other to go first. 11 was beginning to become irritated with the warrior, and decided to lunge first. The warrior was shoved back, and angrily charged. Since 11 was smaller, her agility came into play. She sliced off some of the oncoming xenomorph's thigh.The warrior shrieked in agony and attacked again and again, only to be slowly ripped apart. Finally the warrior subsided and left to heal her wounds, with 11 victorious.﻿ Chapter 2 Mars looked as the wounded warrior crawled slowly closer,mars killed her by cutting her in half,he then looked at Specimen 11 and recognized her pheromone signature as his mates signature and grunted,mars finally has a queen,meanwhile the weyland-yutani workers were tracking specimen 11 "she is flourishing in her new hive" a man said," b-but that xenomorph,I recognize it,it's that one that was reported starting a hive on earth,it's mars" a timid employee said,"don't worry,him being here just assures well pay,remember,mars is top priority,he needs to have tests run on him,he is the perfect biological weapon "another worker says.Mars sends his three drones to hunt for him and specimen 11,using his hive mind to keep track of them,the powerful beast walks towards specimen 11 and screeches,he is getting aggressive to the fact of specimen 11's small size,specimen 11 backs up but attempts to hold her ground with her mate,Mars then walks towards a crowd of Xenomorph warriors,however they hiss at him in fear,the warriors( 6 of them) jump on mars however,Mars swiftly stabs two of them with his tails,he then grabs one of them with his arms and rips it in half,one xeno bites him however mars is unharmed and head bites it,the other two back up,one of them foolishly pounces at mars but mars stomps on it and claws it's torso open,mars roars at the last one and the warrior backs down,leaving mars victorius. Chapter 3 Following Mars win, he turned to his new mate. He was quite discouraged that she would make a good Queen for her small size, but the diminutive drone hissed defiantly at him as he approached. The drone was scared of Mars, but was foolish enough to try to act like she was more dominant. Mars hissed annoyingly, as she crept away from his advances. The Weyland-Yutani workers studied the screens of Specimen 11's tracking device and small camera that they had surgically placed on her forehead. "Amazing. She still tries to be tough even in the presence of Mars. I wonder why Mars hasn't killed her yet. Mayb-OWW!!!" A worker cried out as a woman slapped his head. "Can't you see? 11's Queen is probably dead, and the little xeno is now Queen, with Mars as her mate." The woman said harshly. The man, annoyed, said," Well if they are 'mates' then why haven't they mated to start the egg cycle?" The woman smirked and replied, "Our little specimen is trying to be defiant to her superior. Mars is probably trying not to swat her and teach her some manners. Now, then, if theres any questions, ask a real professional." The woman turned on her heel and left the room."What is with her?? Just cause she's related to Weyland doesn't mean she's everything." The camera revealed that 11 was trying not to submit to such a large preatorian and her pheremones revealed fear. The drone was frightened and didn't want to upset her mate as he came closer, but she did continue to hiss low. Chapter 4 11 hissed lowly. She was molting, and was in pain as spikes burst through her skull and they were lined on her crest. Her tail began to bulge and becam a club, with more spikes lining it. She roared as she stood, but she was no more than two inches taller than Mars, who watched her unimpressed. " Holy cow, 11 molted into some kind of super Queen or somethin!" A man said as the camera revealed her transformation. The workers watched in awe, but had a terrible feeling that this Hive would be one of the strongest to come. Mr. Weyland's niece walked in and scolded the workers for not working. She finally looked at the screens, and saw what had captured them. " I must report this to Weyland!" She said and was about to leave when the man said," Wait she was our discovery! We should tell Weyland!" The workers agreed and began to push past the woman, but stopped when she threatened to fire them. They sat and pouted, glaring at her. She walked briskly out of the room and walked past the rooms containing screeching xenomorphs and quiet scientists. She reached Weyland's top scientist's office, and let herself in. She quickly told him what became of 11, and ordered him to tell Weyland immediately. " With a prize this big, we cannot let this Hive escape us." 11 slowly surveyed her surroundings, and hissed as she approached the dead Queen's body. She recongized the scent as her mother's and did not want to have a Hive that was a grave for her mother. She roared and the xenomorphs left the Hive, the grave of Mother.﻿ Chapter 5 Mars spots the xenomorphs leaving and angrily challenges them,as the small drones back down 11 merely stands in defiance,as mars aggression increases with every minute he roars at 11,11 roars back to show mars that she is indeed worthy of being his mate,the two xenomorphs circle each other in anticipation,waiting for the first move.Mars rushed at 11 and rammed his spiked head into her side,hurting 11,mars then prepares to claw her chest with his claws,but 11 hits his legs with her club,sending mars to the ground,mars angrily counters by whipping 11 with his tails repeatedly,as 11 stands weakened from the barrage of strikes mars wraps his tails around 11 tightly and prepares to give her lethal head bites,as 11 hisses and prepares for death,mars let's go and rubs his head against her,although he defeated her,mars finally recognizes 11 as his true queen and as an equal.The xenos walk back to the hive behind mars,although mars had to use force,he has gained the hives acceptance as the king xeno,suddenly mars molts his skin and grows pincers,he grows a third tail and his two heads fuse into one,his size increases to 26 feet and his retractable back spikes grow larger and sharper,becoming the king he was meant to be he roars. Chapter 6 "holy cow" a weyland worker says "gosh,how many times does this thing change" another says " quickly tell weyland "this is of the highest priority.Weyland listens to the worker in disbelief " iv heard enough,you will send a team of marines to them,you are dismissed" weyland orders "humph there's something he's not telling us," a worker says nervously.Meanwhile mars and 11 were wrapping their tails around each other,mars was fertilizing 11,when they finished they were greeted with the sound of four drones screeching in anger,in a blind fury,mars and his mate eleven rush to save their hive minions,"just another bug hunt" a marine says as he burns xenos with a flame thrower,suddenly the marine is torn apart by the giant pincers of mars,eleven then kills 4 more with her club,mars then impales three more with his tails,finishing the threat,"how pathetic" weyland mutters as he watches "it's all going to plan " "isn't it hunter" he says as a predator appears in the shadows of the hallway of the research facility,in another camera. Chapter 7 As the team of Marines were slaughtered, Weyland's neice came in. She watched the King and Queen destroy a squad of twelve marines in mere seconds. She nervously looked at her uncle, suddenly thinking if he would use her as an experiment on his 'precious little children'. "Um, Weyland? How come you're staring at an empty screen?" She said, watching him look at a screen with no movement. He ignored her, whispering under his breath about some hunter. She knew she wasn't wanted, and left quietly. 11 hissed at the dead bodies of the xenomorphs and marines, scattered around the floor. She and Mars were the only survivors, along with a young male drone. They decided to leave the decimated Hive, and start a new one near a colony filled with humans and their animals. 11 created her eggsac, and began laying her numerous eggs. The drone had to work hard, he was the only worker in the Hive so far. Mars watched his Queen as she layed eggs. Mars streched himself out, and growled as he watched the male drone be tempted by his female. The two did not get along, as they were the only males in the Hive with a young Queen, who actually enjoyed watching Mars and the drone squabble. The hosts he brought were humans, some were cats and dogs. The facehuggers attached themselves, no matter what host they would get. Chapter 8 As the Hive was barely starting to grow, Weyland decided to have the Hive for his studies. He wanted to see how tough the Hive would be against the Hunters. He sent a team of androids to the planet and waited for the results. Androids that were sent were prototypes, but they had extraordinary strentgh, so that even three put together could take down a young Queen. The unaware Hive was not ready for what happened. Androids covered the Hive, destroying eggs, hosts, and capturing a few xenos. 11 roared in agony as the androids fired nets modeled after the Hunters' tech were thrown on her. Mars was quick to escape, but watched his Hive be captured. As the Hive was loaded into the dropships, Mars sneaked onto the one with 11 and a few eggs. He slowly crawled close to her. 11 weakly growled and her head hit the ground with a thud. Mars began to sniff her body, seeing that her pheremone levels were starting to weaken. 11 knew what it was like to be in captvity, adn she was depressed. The pheremones made all the drones and warriors sad and unhappy. 11 raised her head and let out an angry roar, and struggled against her binds. Her sudden surge of adrenaline was enough to get the Hive memebers enough energy to try to escape.﻿ Chapter 9 The hive roared in sync as they broke free from the nets,meanwhile three elite yautja were stalking the ship,while a gigantic fifteen foot yautja with red eyes was on top,the beast had two Gatling plasma casters on his shoulders and dual wrist blades ,the blades each had three and his bio mask was a skull of a horned beast resembling a wilda beast.The goliath yautja,rapidly shoots the pilot of the ship with his plasma casters,the ship crashes and let's loose mars and his hive,"hmmmm" weyland says,"all according to plan,when mars and his hive do battle with our androids and hunters,they will find out that they are getting more than they bargained for,now though cherice is unsuitable for a queen of her awesome power,we should call her.....ATHENA,now it's time to fully activate project Goliath"weyland says as he pulls out a remote control.Mars circles around the Goliath in anticipation,suddenly the Goliath runs at mars and stab sing him with his tri blades(triple wrist blades) and shoots him 3 times with his plasma caster,mars roars in pain as he falls to the ground,his wounds begin to heal as he impales the Goliath with his three tails,revealing white blood,under normal circumstances,mars poisonus tails would've killed the beast within minutes however the Goliath merely pulled the tails out and continued his assault on mars,as the Goliath jumps on mars,the xeno king releases his retractable shoulder and hip spikes and stabs the beast,he then uses his pincers and railed to pin the Goliath down,however the his plasma casters on mars wounding mars,mars lays motionless on the ground,to wounded to continue,his healing is going slow,he won't die,but he is very injured,as the Goliath attempts to finish mars,Athena(11) hits him with her club and brings her fellow xenon with her,ready to protect their king. Chapter 10 Three other hunters appear alongside a few androids,the hunters run at pretorians as the other xenos attack the androids,the goliath attacks Athena,but mars gets a burst in adrenaline as he impales Goliath with every weapon in his arsenal,his tails,his pincers,and his hip/shoulder blades,mars then brutally head bites the beast,killing it and revealing white blood.The hunters and androids left,leaving the xeno hive to tend to mars,athena stood with mars while 5 praetorians stood outside and the remainder spead out, 3 weeks later,mars is fully healed,while Athena was laying eggs,the face huggers however were different,they had spikes along their back and pinschers on it's mouth,the new hive continued to grow more powerful and soon became a prominent hive on xenomorph prime. Category:Xenosaiyan57 Category:YueHatake Category:Aliens vs Predator Category:Aliens